In a telecommunication network, a user associated with a prepaid mobile communication device may fund an account balance employable for subsequent telecommunication service. For example, the telecommunication network provides the prepaid mobile communication device with prepaid telecommunication service. A prepaid service node maintains the account balance for the prepaid mobile communication device. For example, the prepaid service node calculates billing information for telecommunication service used by the prepaid mobile communication device. The billing information in one example comprises an amount to deduct from the account balance associated with the prepaid mobile communication device. The prepaid mobile communication device in one example is connected with a destination location on a telephone call for a duration. The prepaid service node calculates the amount to deduct from the account balance based on the destination location and duration of the telephone call.
The telecommunication network may offer additional services in addition to supporting telephone calls. For example, the telecommunication network may offer directory information, weather reports, horoscopes, and/or stock quotes through connection with one or more service nodes. The telecommunication network in one example connects mobile communication devices to the service nodes upon receipt of specific dialed number strings from the mobile communication devices.
If the telecommunication network attempts to connect the prepaid mobile communication device with the service node, the prepaid service node may not receive sufficient information to properly bill for the use of the service node. As one shortcoming, the prepaid service node may be unable to deduct an appropriate amount from the account balance associated with the prepaid mobile communication device based on use of the service node. For example, if the dialed number string from the prepaid mobile communication device doesn't provide the prepaid service node with complete billing parameters, then the prepaid service node may not be able to properly bill the prepaid mobile communication device for the use of the service node.
Thus, a need exists for a telecommunication network that serves to properly bill a prepaid mobile communication device for use of service nodes.